


The Serbian Search for a Suspenseful Story from a Silent Source

by krisherdown



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-18
Updated: 2011-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Novak enjoys a good mystery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Serbian Search for a Suspenseful Story from a Silent Source

**Author's Note:**

>  Written for [](http://netcord.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://netcord.livejournal.com/)**netcord**   

Novak enjoys a good mystery. The thing is sometimes he gets too dramatic about something he doesn’t understand and it _becomes_ a mystery.

His current reading would be entitled _The Case of the Hidden Croatian_ and it stars one Marin Cilic. Novak feels he should have more clues than he does, especially since they’re only a year apart, but there isn’t much there.

The case started around the time of the Australian Open. Novak was actually interested in watching del Potro play, hoping his wrist would hold up, and that meant Novak was watching his fourth round match. It’s not that he didn’t think Marin was a good player, but he seemed more a survivor than a fighter prior to that match. But he persevered through that match… then won despite blowing a two-set lead to an injured Andy Roddick… and then went up a set against Andy Murray in the semis before finally wearing down.

So maybe Novak’s earlier assessment was off. None of that Novak has seen when _he_ has played Marin. Sure, there have been tough matches, but Novak was never in serious danger of losing to him. He’s never witnessed any actual personality, but he had hoped to see some of it when their countries met in Davis Cup.

During the promotion before the Davis Cup tie, however, all there is present is small talk, even when around Ljubicic. Ivan is a nice enough person but he’s also a player who’s married and has always been mature beyond his years. All useful when it comes to the council but not in this situation, where it is more of a hindrance.

Of course there’s added tension to the issues between their countries. Hearing “Kill the Serb” makes one be careful of the emotion expressed anyway, although Novak definitely wants to shut them up with his game. What he notices is that he can’t even tell by looking at Marin that there’s anything odd about this particular setting.

It isn’t until their match on the third day of the tie that Novak understands why. He’s not sure what’s happened, but he doesn’t remember Marin being so… erratic might be the word. Something has happened between January and July, and his game is simply not there. When Marin beat Viktor a day earlier, it seemed perfunctory in a way, even if more shots landed in that particular match. It’s the look of a person who has had the plan go wrong and now doesn’t know the basic steps.

That deepens the mystery in Novak’s mind. The person is still hidden away but now the game has fled as well.

It isn’t until after the doubles match when he spots Goran walking around the practice court that other pieces, information he’d only heard in press clippings, come together. Goran had acted as a secondary advisor to Marin for a stretch earlier in the season and, much like the way it happened when Novak brought Todd Martin around, game tactics did not match up. Goran is a national hero in Croatia and, Novak would assume, Marin idolized that larger-than-life personality growing up.

Novak can’t help himself and just has to sneak around for a glimpse of this upcoming conversation. Marin isn’t around at the moment, but Goran definitely isn’t there for Ivan, who is too busy on the phone to deal with his grumbling about their missing countryman. Novak has to be careful because he’s not actually doing this regarding tips to Marin’s game, more on trying to understand why he cannot put this novel down.

Novak doesn’t realize Ivan is on a different call until he suddenly yells out to Goran, “He’s at a different court with his coach.” Goran grumbles to himself but seems resigned to this position.

At this point, Novak emerges from his hiding spot and pretends that he just happened to be passing by now, not ten minutes ago. He gives a quick wave then heads in another direction before either of them have a chance to question him.

In dodging Ivan and Goran’s questions, he inadvertently bumps right into Marin. Even though Marin is taller than him, the guy is not normally imposing. But Novak has a suspicion he’s been busted anyway and hurriedly says, “So sorry. I was… no, not spying which is not… I’m not that type of player. I mean, it’s just about Goran, not…” Novak isn’t used to getting tongue-tied, more accustomed to using words to twist his way out of trouble but none are reaching his mouth at this time.

“Okay then,” as if not quite believing any of it, then shakes his head. Marin stops upon seeing Ivan glance his way, then nods quickly and tries to rush away.

“Were you watching him?” Novak blurts out.

Marin spins around, fear on his face at getting caught. He shakes it off to ask, “Who was I watching?”

“Goran.”

“It… it didn’t work out.” Marin looks almost mournful as he sees Goran gearing up to unleash his famous service delivery. His voice sounds distant when he throws in, “I assume that imitation is in your repertoire.”

“His serve? You’d better believe it.” Novak lets out a chuckle, then stretches his right leg back and pretends he’s holding a racket as he bobs his head up and down in a quick demonstration.

Marin looks over at Goran, then says, “Do you know I actually tried to do that?”

“To improve your game or to impress him?”

“You know how you’d practice as a junior and pretend you won a major based off a particular match?” Novak nods. “I think you can guess which I used.”

“2001 Wimbledon.”

Marin nods. “He came on to work on my serve and maybe do something on the grass. Our personalities don’t mesh together when it comes to instruction. Really wanted that to work.”

“No offense but I can’t picture him teaching. Wonderful person, don’t get me wrong, but does _anyone_ really want to get inside _Goran’s_ head? I’m friends with Marat, but he knows better than to even _attempt_ something like that at this point in his life.”

“Maybe it didn’t make sense,” Marin concedes. “I was tired of being so predictable. They,” pointing to Goran and Ivan, “see me as this kid eager to take in information.”

“Which is true,” Novak supplies.

“Perhaps but… it’s all expected. I wish I could explain better. Sometimes it is different information that you’re looking to take in. More like life experience, which…he has.”

“You want to do something unexpected?”

Marin seems about ready to agree, then realizes who is asking the question. “I don’t know if I want to know what _you_ have in mind.”

“How about I start? If I said to you that I haven’t been able to get you out of my brain the last six months, how would you react?” Novak probably should have wanted to a later act to reveal his particular motive. Too late now.

Marin notices Goran walking off the court and toward their direction, face scrunched up and appearing more suspicious with each step closer. “What do you mean by that?”

“Does it matter? He is looming, right? He is probably about ready to tell me off for messing with your mind.”

“I don’t think this is a good idea.”

“In that case, it’s a good thing I don’t let something like thinking interfere with decisions.” Novak had never considered this beyond solving a case, but he’d rather mess up the neat and tidy story. “You want a reaction from him? That I can do.” Novak wraps a possessive arm around Marin’s waist, bringing himself close enough to see just how stunned Marin is by the action. “The only way I’m dropping this is if you tell me to leave. Not Goran or Ivan or your coach, you.”

“This is… not what I expec- right, that is exactly the point. Okay. Something surprising.” Marin lifts his hand, watching as it lands on Novak’s shoulder then fingers clutch onto the Serb’s shoulder. When his hand steadies and nerves settle, Marin looks straight at Novak. A fleeting smile seen before he closes the slight distance and kisses him, then says at barely a whisper, “Is tough to even be around you without thinking about this.”

It is now Novak’s turn to be shocked, not figuring that the piece he was really missing in the story about Marin was _himself_.


End file.
